The Rose he accidentally picked
by road.to.fulfill
Summary: During the annual field trip Allen's group get's lost due to Allen's inability to tell directions from each other. Road has been clinging to him since they got lost and Lenalee wants to confess her feelings to Allen, Knowing that he is her Romeo. Will The main group find them before Lenalee's confession...
1. the first fight

Chapter 1:The first fight

* * *

><p>(Allen's Group)<p>

A group of 5 people all clad in black walk through a path next to a glimmering river.

"Yu" A red headed boy with a eyepatch and small hammer said playfully to a Girly looking samurai who pulled on his Katana Thinking that it was there.

"Where is My katana? Lavi." the Samurai yelled at lavi. "Moyashi" He said with a rising tone of anger in his voice while he looked back at a silver haired boy in the back who was holding onto a girl with spiky blue hair who was trying to get him to stand up straight.

The boy jerked his head up and looked at the samurai and yelled "What happened this time Kanda, did you lose your tooth pick?"

The samurai Started to run at him only to be hit in the face by a clip board "we are lucky enough to even be on this trip so don't start trying to kill Allen"a girl with green hair of chinese descent said to him while he tried to get up and stare at her with a dark aura erupting from his body. The girl soon took out a katana and said in a calming yet extremely irritating voice "Here, I took it from you so you wouldn't start fighting with the men in the village back there and got used to carrying it with me okay Kanda". Kanda grabbed the katana, strapped it to his side and trudged to the front Saying "Che" and going back to threatening Lavi.

"thanks Lenalee, Otherwise I would've had to kill kanda for endangering my sweet Allen" the Bluenette said in a terrifying voice while still holding onto Allen and a umbrella.

"Yeah, No problem Road" Lenalee replied with a sense of sincerity mixed with jealousy in her voice.

"Road, Can you let me go, I smell something near by like Mitarashi Dango and ..." Allen said to Road as their faces were closing took advantage of the scenario and jumped at him knocking him to the floor as she kissed him. Lenalee gasped and Kanda just kept walking forward while Lavi ran at allen to make him conscious again.( his idea of helping Allen is shaking him till he wakes while road holds onto him with Lenalee trying to tear her off) Allen started to wake up from his 2 minutes of slumber when Road Whispered in his ear"I have some Mitarashi Dango, but if you don't wake up you won't get any." When Allen finally awoke he immediately said "where is the Mitarashi Dango Road?"

"In my backpack, Don't worry I have around 5 sets of 18 each and enough candy to survive a year."

"what? Where is the soba?" Kanda Questioned her with worry in his voice.

"there is none you Soba Eating Freak." Road and Allen yelled at Kanda with the voice of a true couple.

* * *

><p>(Main Group)<p>

"Where's my precious lenalee Noise Marie?" A man in pure white clothes And a white construction helmet said.

"She is in Walker's Group and they are currently a mile from us towards the river and will be at the waterfall in about 15 minutes at the pace that they are going" A medium dark skin man with a pair of Headphones on and a black cloak that has a silver cross over his heart.

"How long till we get there,Noise-chan?" komui asked with a devilish look on his face mumbling to himself that if someone so much as touches lenalee, they were going to die.

"About 1 minute" Noise Marie Replied

"Okay"komui turned to look behind him, There was a group of schoolkids to College age kids. The twins Jasdero and Debitto Who were in Torn up Uniforms and had black and blond hair were putting guns up to each other's heads and argued that they hated Marian Cross more than the other, While Tyki was reading a book and was in a formal white shirt and black pants along with a grey vest and had glossy black hair that with every movement shifted in to another direction. Wisely and Tryde had skipped school and refused to wear the uniform at any time. There were a few other people such as such as Crory and Miranda who both were talking and were wearing the normal school uniforms with their hair neatly made."class it is time to go to the waterfall to get my precious Lenalee back as well as those other guys." The whole class stared at him and cheered that they wouldn't have to do a paper on the attraction that they were supposed to and could enjoy some time at the waterfall. Jasdero and Debitto decided to shoot the helmet off of komui's head earning them a glare from Krory who said "I will drink your disgusting blood if you shoot that gun at someone again. Jasdero and Debitto Yelled "We are Jasdevi and you are a freaking vampire" and started to cower behind a shield of Tyki Mykk.

Tyki Hit the twins on the head and took their guns away from them and said"don't you dare use me as a shield you little F******." and started to mutter to himself Why did I have to be placed in a different group than my precious Kanda-Kun".

* * *

><p>Allen,Road, Lenalee, and kanda sneezed leaving Lavi Saying "doesn't that panda talk about me, so Why why am I the only one not sneezing."<p>

Kanda replied"No one loves you Baka-Usagi." Which earned him a charge from Lavi's hammer which he just deflected with his sword and hit him on the head.

"that wasn't very nice Kanda." Lenalee said to kanda and hit him on the head with his clipboard.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry But I have to end it here for now. My favorite authors include Will of the Abyss - AllenxRoad and Au Crowne<strong>

**I really love what Will of the Abyss did to Chaozi in Innocent Monster, I always have hated that guy. well any ways here are the links**

**I really recommend them if you haven't read their stories.**


	2. Road and the Mask

Chapter 2 - Another

* * *

><p>'How much further do we have to go?, Because I don't think Lavi will survive long enough to get to the waterfall where Road was wanting to go to. I should probably stop Kanda and Lavi from killing each other soon even though it is really amusing to see lavi struggle like that.'Allen thought to himself Humoring the Idea.<p>

Allen started to run with the umbrella that Road had and hit lavi on the side of his head and dragged him to lenalee for her to drag while Kanda said "che, the baka usagi deserved it." Lenalee was dragging Lavi for about 2 minutes when He woke up and started to yell and complain about my hitting him on the head with an umbrella.

"why did you hit me and not Kanda?"Lavi yelled at me while road was hugging me tightly from behind and Lenalee was focusing on something in the distance.

"You would try to draw on his face or steal his sword which would also affect me because he will kill me as well as you, So I am just looking out for my own skin." Allen responded with Irritation in my voice. He went back to road after handing Lenalee, who was still looking into the distance, the hammer that Lavi had, then started to walk back to Road when Komui started to run from out of the forest at Lenalee who expertly dodged all of her brothers attacks to hug her.

"fine if you won't hug me Lenalee then I will capture all of you for an intense torture, except Lenalee of course." Komui yelled at Lenalee while taking a remote out of his pockets. "behold Komurin 5" The Chinese scientist said as a 5 meters tall Robot suddenly descended from the sky as if it was there the whole time. Kanda glared at the robot, Lavi started to panic and Lenalee stole Allen off of the path from Road who fell to her feet after being caught in one of the nets that the Komurin shot.

* * *

><p>(some distance off of the road)<p>

"Allen I need to tell you something, but first we need to find a safe place to stay."Lenalee whispered to the confused Allen who was clearly wanting to be back with Road.

There was a big explosion in the distance which The 2 ran to, The direction was where they left Road to cry. but by the time they got there it was already to late to help.

* * *

><p>Road was on the floor trying to stand up with ash, soot, and a couple of shrapnel in her leg. As soon as Allen saw her condition he quickly got Timcampy (the name of his golden phone that he stole from Cross Marian) out of his pocket and called for help. He went down to Road and hugged her as close to his chest as he could while having tears coming from his eyes incredibly fast and a dark aura that appeared to manifest into devil horns when he started to look for Komui.<p>

"where are you komui, I am Just gonna tear out your F****** entrails and let you bleed out until you die for hurting my dear Road you Bastard."Allen Said in a tone that grew more menacing each second. Lenalee started to prepare Road for an evac while Kanda was looking for his sword so he could kill both Komui and Lavi; Whose fault was that his sword was ripped from his grip when he destroyed another Komurin.

"Allen, come here, you have to help me keep pressure on Road's wound. It is really bad as far as I can tell."Lenalee yelled at Allen which snapped him out of his rage but didn't make him forget about what he was going to do to Komui the next time that He dared to show his face around Road or himself and would be reporting the whole incident to superintendent of the school the Millennium Earl or Millanie as road liked to call him.

* * *

><p>(13 minutes after the explosion)<p>

Whoooooooooooosh, Whooooooooooooooooosh, Whoooooooooooooooooosh

The blades of the helicopter spun as the paramedics picked Road up and put her inside along with Allen, Tyki, Jasdevi, and Komui who was now in handcuffs being shot a death glare from Allen every 10 seconds. Tyki and Allen were asking how long until they got to the hospital. Jasdevi was yelling at Komui and starting to get really pissed off that he really couldn't care less that because he deployed a Komurin Road was hurt.(Does he really have to be a teacher)

"Al-len" Road whispered as she was coming in and out of consciousness.

Allen responded weakly as if he was going to fall apart "yes, Road"

"You will always be mine like Ni-chan and Mana" at this comment Allen started to cry and his tears fell like a waterfall on his face.

"Road don't you dare say something like that. You are still alive, If you dare die on me I will kill myself and the remaining Noahs damnit."

She faded into a deep sleep that Allen couldn't help but cry at, thinking that he had just lost her like he did with His father Mana Walker and his uncle Neah Walker.

Allen faded into a deep sleep filled with Allen's ghosts and the skeletons in his closet.

* * *

><p>(Allen's Nightmares)<p>

"I can't find Mana, Where is he?" Allen screamed in the void of despair that was his mind.

"I curse you Allen, You made me an Akuma." A distorted voice said in the distance.

"What's an Akuma, What did you do with Mana and Neah?" The white haired boy yelled once again.

A dark figure appeared from the void and wrapped itself around Allen.

"it is time for you to leave My little destroyer of time... My Master Allen Walker." The figure said while light was beginning to show what it really was. A silver mask and pure white cloak along with 2 Broad Swords appeared from where the figure was as the figure melted into the darkness. "Don't fight the Noahs, especially Road Camelot, She is the ..." He was cut off by a furious little walker that was running straight at him with a fist aimed at the ready. "Don't you dare talk like you know Road or any Noah." Allen yelled right back.

"You said that if she died you would kill the noah's and your self, If you do use my power to kill the family that killed me over 100 years ago. Just equip the mask and not even a Noah or Exorcist can kill you but it will drain your life."

"What the hell is an Exorcist and why did my family kill you."

"They didn't kill me but they did kill my previous choice who was from your ancestral line. He had the same name and appearance as you."

"Like hell I am going to believe that, But I will take the mask if you don't mind, Bye."Allen said as he took the mask and left the company of the Hooded creature and the dream faded.


	3. Road stop it

Chapter 3-Road stop it

(1 month after the trip to the forest)

Signs are everywhere on the huge campus that is The Black Cross normal couple spots are empty. The fountain has candles and a picture of Chaozi, Suman, and Daisia floating on makeshift wooden rafts that indicate that they were dead. No one really knows how it happened but everyone does know that it had to do with Chaozi's short fuse, Daisia's soccer ball, and Suman's best slingshot in a abandoned building. The school is normally separated between 2 groups, The Extremes and the Norm. The Extremes are basically the Noah family, Allen Walker, The Lee family, Bookman Jr and Sr, Kanda, Miranda, and any Level 5 students or Staff Members. The Norm was everyone that doesn't stick out like a sore thumb or are of the Fan bases of Kanda, Lavi, Lenalee, or Allen. However almost everyone except Kanda and Allen were to busy grieving to come to class today. Road was also at school but always wore her child like skirt with extra frills that everyone thought Allen liked. The classes were set up so that if a student has a beef with a teacher , so they can settle it outside without the student being in trouble as long as they are justified.

Everyday for the last month, Allen has been fighting the Komurins by using the mask that he got and making a sword appear out of thin air. Allen always does a duel weild of two broadswords. Komui was speechless when they first appeared and ran away to cower behind Lenalee (not that this would do much good) even though he would usually end up having to fight because it was in the handbook that the one who was challenged would have to fight when a teacher and student decide to go into a match.

"Komui, Today I won't challenge you, because I am not going to bother trying to kill you today for 2 reasons. Road said she wanted you in tip top condition when she challenged you and 2 I am gonna be busy declining love letters and chocolates tomorrow so I have to get ready for that, Even if you challenge me I will have to decline." Allen said with a dangerous grin on his face and a dark aura surrounding him at the very end. Kanda walked into class and yelled "Moyashi get out of my way unless if you want to..." He was punched into the hallway where he landed on some of his fangirls whereas Allen started to walk out of the classroom with a smug grin and went down the hallway. Kanda got up while the poor dazed fangirls and Ran to where he heard Allen's voice. He soon ran a total of 3 mile looking for Allen but never once checked in the checkered mansion down the street that had the words "The Noah and Walker Residence" Printed on the front gates.

(In the Mansion)

"How is Road doing?"Allen asked with hopeful eyes at Tyki Who Responded "she has been yelling for you since you left the Mansion 2 hours ago to check in on the situation at school, How do you think she will react when she hears that 3 of her classmates died in an abandoned building that collapsed?" Tyki looked at Allen hoping that Road wouldn't be too devastated at the fact that 3 people died. Allen became grim faced and then walked towards Road's room trying to look happy again. Road came bursting out the doors an hugged and kissed Allen while flying into his arms. Allen swung his arms around her and put her head under his chin and hugged her tightly while he cried that she was now okay.

(Wherever Kanda is)

'Man I have to find that Moyashi' He thought to himself while he walked down a busy street and scared people away from him. A group of ten people with swords walked towards him. Kanda saw this movement and nothing else mattered at that point. He looked at the Boss and said "Che get out of my way unless you want to be destroyed." The boss was taken aback from the words that kanda had said and replied in a grim voice "Destroyed who, us. I don't think so." Kanda pulled out his Mugen and was made a single move that put him right behind The boss and took the all out in a matter of seconds. 'Now where is Moyashi?'

(at the school with Komui)

Komui is on the ground hugging himself and hiding under his desk to avoid contact as much as possible with Road or Allen or anyone else for that matter. "Komui it is going to be tomorrow before you get out of here if you are going to stay under there the whole day to prevent contact with anyone else"Lenalee said with concern as she stared at Komui who was acting pitiful at best.

(Back to the Mansion)

Road and Allen were still in a deep embrace when Road got decided to split the hug up even if it was with her dear Allen. "Al-len let's talk in my room. You are coming in if it is the last thing I do." Road and Allen entered the room where a pink bed was sitting at the far corner and a couple of Mahogany Book shelves stood with a bunch of toys and candy. Allen and Road walked to the bed where Allen about to sit and Road decided to jump on him causing him to fall onto the bed but not before turning to road so his face wouldn't be implanted to the bed. Road pressed her soft hands on his face and pulled herself so their faces would be right in front of each others. They kissed and Allen pulled Road's body closer to his. The door slammed open and a confused Earl looked at them and said "isn't it still a few years to early for you guys to be doing this, I won't tell Sheryl but still be carefull. Don't do this to much Allen and Road. No need to sweat up the place." Road and Allen looked really confused as they stared at The Earl.

* * *

><p>My favorite song is 'If Everybody Cared' By Nickleback but I also enjoy songs by Skillet, Imagine Dragons, 30 seconds to Mars, and a few others but no country.<p>

please favorite and follow.

If you want a special character to be included in the story just send me a review saying who and how they would fit in. P.S I haven't Put in a scene Where the Head Nurse is actually talking and if you know her name please tell me I can never remember if they ever said her name in the Anime or manga.


	4. OC and Characters

_**RUlES**_

**1) iF YOU ARE GONNA SEND ME AN OC, Describe them and tell me how they would fit into the story**

**2)If you are gonna tell me a character, Tell me their name age and appearance so I will know who they are**

**3)No cross over characters**

**4)No super powers**

**5) if your OC or Character has powers already find a way to fit it into their appearance, attitude, or natural abilities such as Jumping, swimming, Running, ect.  
><strong>

**6)Please send something even if it is a peice of crap information, I don't care I can use it.**

**Please Follow me**


End file.
